


Flames of lust--Everything happens in a training camp

by Grimoire_soul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimoire_soul/pseuds/Grimoire_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really incredible!" Hinata had praised Kageyama, his bright eyes twinkled hotly.<br/>It was an innocent and sincere compliment, without hidden intentions or anything. Hinata never meant more or less, he had just voiced out what he wanted to say, but for the tall black-haired setter, it means something much, much more than anyone can ever imagine.</p><p>That was the spark that ignited what once was burning low inside Kageyama's chest.</p><p>An exciting training camp! (Everything happens in a training camp) *eyebrow wiggle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This event is in the middle of training camp with Fukurodani, Nekoma, and those two schools that are hard to remember for the majority. [er, or is it just me?]
> 
> If you want a continuation, please comment or leave kudos. Those are the source of my motivation and I'm glad with them!!

" _Damn it._ " The black-haired setter thought to himself frustratedly, gritting his teeth together as he forcefully push two buttons of the vending machine with two slender fingers, roughly taking out the milk carton that dropped out.

It was already two in the morning, the full moon was high up and everyone was snoring, fast asleep because of fatigue from the series of grueling practice matches and penalties, and yet he's still awake with heart beating fast.

Kageyama could not sleep, not because of the excitement he usually feel before each day of the training camp (heck, he could wait for the sun for an early head start), but because of an incredibly huge temptation no one except him can understand. It's a normal everyday thing for a training camp, and it was ordinary for him, too, until then, but not anymore.

Hinata's futon* was beside his', meaning he's forced to sleep just next to a man he has feelings for.

Lying down on bed, almost falling asleep, and then turning around to see Hinata's face only a few inches away. Kageyama can still remember how beautiful Hinata's hair was or how soft-looking the orange-haired boy's lips were-- a stretch of a neck and he could kiss them already.

The temptation was too great, he couldn't possibly sleep in there.

Kageyama sank down to a cushion seat beside the vending machine, incredibly flustered from all the wild imaginations running through his mind. He gripped the milk carton tightly and sucked on the straw angrily. For a moment there, he suddenly pictured sucking Hinata.

The black-haired man instantly threw the carton straight to the bin, and slapped both of his cheek roughly.

Kageyama's chest feels tight, and his stomach was full of butterflies. There was this strong unknown feeling lingering inside him. He didn't know what it was, he had never felt anything like it before.

" _Dammit!_ " He punched the cushion seat. _Why the hell am I feeling something like this!? Just because he's a little cute-- ARGHHH!_ Once again, Kageyama found himself admiring the young man unconsciously and unintentionally.

He closed his eyes tightly, but whenever his lids veiled his vision, all he can see are lustful images of the orange-haired boy, sweetly asking for his everything while lying bare. Oh how Kageyama wanted to the touch his spiker...

He suddenly felt hot down, blood rushing to his crotch. The black-haired man flushed red with the sudden surge of libido. It frightfully demanded for instant relief.

Kageyama stood up, flustered. While he didn't want to admit it-- that only the thought of one young man was enough to get him to this condition-- the current situation called for him and he could not fight it. He needed to look for a nearby bathroom to calm down his own passionate desire.

His sharp blue eyes searched through the dark hallway as he walked fastly, when suddenly, a light from one of the rooms caught his attention.

It's past two and everyone should have been asleep already...

Curiously, Kageyama came closer. As he progressed, his breathing became quieter, and his footsteps lighter, as to not cause any alarm.

The light was coming from a locker room door left ajar.

 _"Who the heck's inside a locker room at this hour?_ " Kageyama thought, a cold chill running up and down his spine. He took a few steps closer, until he heard a low quiet sound. ~~  
~~

"...Ugh, ungh" A soft erotic voice came from the room. "...S-stop-ungh"

It was a provocation.

Kageyama felt his libido overflow. He involuntarily held his crotch, fighting what seems like an attack of sharp emotion. He wanted to run away, to avoid anything to further intensify this feeling, but the arousing activity was incredibly pleasant.

The black-haired man held his breathe as he slowly peeked from the slightly opened door. 

 


	2. Love hits like a hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was awake in the middle of the night, alone in the hallway, when he heard a sound coming from one of the rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the people who commented for chapter two. Honestly, I didn't even expect a request so imagine how happy I am right now. So here goes...

For a moment, Kageyama thought that the light was just left on and somebody forgot to turn it off, but that clear soft sound, an erotic moan, he had just heard couldn't possibly hide the fact that there was a person inside.

A person, or maybe _two_.

Holding his breathe, the black-haired man peeked from the door left ajar. His heartbeat was crazy fast. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his ribcage at any given moment with mixed nervousness and alarm. It took him everything he have to keep silent.

Kageyama squinted his sharp blue eyes, blinded by the light from staying in the dark for too long.

At first glance, it seemed like the room was vacant. There were rows of steel lockers, all clean and shut tightly as no one really used it, prefering to keep their things close to their beds. The long blue benches in the middle of the room were properly aligned, too. There were clearly no evident signs that the place was used, except for an idol poster stuck cleanly on the pale cream wall.

Looking closely enough, though, Kageyama saw something. There was a faint silhouette in the far corner, moving slowly in a rough rocking manner.

Kageyama had seen enough 'videos' to know what the figures were doing, simply by looking at their movement. He felt overwhelmed; especially when he remembered that aside from the female managers (and they all seem decent, too), there were no one but boys in the training camp.

How the heck would he react once he knows _who_ are doing _what_.

He swallowed nervously.

Crouched in the corner was a huge man, with back facing towards Kageyama. The man didn't look bulky at all, but to put in more correct terms, he was incredibly long.

Pale slender body, and the strikingly light grey hair. Kagayema knew who it was even if he had never talked with him at all. Adding to the details the pitch black T-shirt of Nekoma, Kageyama could distinguish that this was Haiba Lev, someone who Hinata told him about the other day.

It looks like the grey-haired man was bent over another figure. But with him being so huge, he practically hid whoever the other person was from view.

"You're...ungh...incredibly tight." Lev murmured to his partner sweetly while breathing heavily. "Just as you look like." He chuckled playfully as he continued to move in a rocking motion, swinging his hips in a rythmic pattern.

The man underneath him once more moaned.

At the sudden sound of the voice, Kageyama's ears became red hot. It was as if his hearing became much sharper than ever before. He couldn't tell whose voice it belonged to from one single moan, but when it absorbed to him, he had the slightest of idea.

From somewhere inside him, Kageyama heard something break.

"L-lev," the man underneath moaned seductively, "m-more gently, p-please-- ungh, ah!"

But against the request of the one under, the grey-haired man continued moving. This time, he was thrusting his hips hardly into the one below him, producing a loud squelching sound that rung across the room.

"Ungh!" "uh hah hah hah"

Despite the mix of loud cries and the sound of libido, Kageyama forgot what and why he was there.He completely could not remember what he needed to do, it was as if he was stuck there, his feet glued to the ground.

Kageyama didn't have to put in effort in holding his breathe, because he was already doing that unconsciously. All the black-haired man could do was watch.

Watch as Lev continued his slow erotic dance, watch as he stained the man underneath, just watch as Lev finally moved away from view and finally reveal who his partner was.

Kageyama didn't know what to do anymore. The once strong beat of his heart now threathened to stop.

Lev smiled at the ginger-haired guy, putting his forehead on the young man's small shoulder as he thrusted in one final move.

"Really," Lev huffed, "I love how you react, Hinata."

Kageyama's lips fell open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, it felt incredibly short. I'll add more in the next!


	3. Love hits like a little bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama saw the love of his life, crying and moaning underneath another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwweeeeiiii, look, it's another chapter of angst!

Something inside Kageyama ached. It was a searing sort of pain, the type where it leaves the senses numb and the body unable to move.

His hands were lying numb by his sides, frozen cold and stiff like it will never be able to hold anything again. The hotness behind his ears faded fast, unlike the warm passion burning before him.

It seemed like he was standing there for ages; standing by the door silently, watching the love of his life cry and moan underneath another man.

Kageyama's mind couldn't seem to function clearly, his soft pale lips had fallen open but he didn't seem to notice how shocked and terrified he looked right now.

The black-haired man unintentionally let out a huff of air, with a small sound akin to a wounded wolf. He remembered how in a young age, his father had taught him that strong boys don't ever cry, and that he shouldn't let emotions control him. Young Kageyama did everything he could to follow what his father had said, but for once-- for the first time...

From the beautiful sharp blue eyes that always held a strong look came pouring down tears. It shined under the moonlight as it rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Am I not strong?" He whispered to himself, his voice was broken.

From deep within him, Kageyama heard something break into a million little pieces.

Hinata looked up warily to the brilliant green cat eyes above him. The orange-haired man's face was a little white with exhaustion, but the tomato red blush that stained his cheeks made him look alive and alluring. He opened his wet lips as to speak, but decided to close them.

"Hinata, you really are cute." Lev smiled as he kissed the man's forehead, pulling away into a more relaxed position.

"You...*huff*" Hinata paused to catch his breathe. "You promise you won't _tell_."

Lev's eyebrow creased for a moment, before he broke into a wide grin. "Mmmm, maybe I will, if you promise a few more nights."

It looked like the grey-haired man was just playing with him, but Hinata _knew_. there was an incredibly sly intention behind it.

Hinata's eyes darkened in terror as he looked up at the smiling man above him. It felt like Lev had put on an illusory collar around his neck. This was definitely out of what they had decided upon. But he was too afraid of the consequences of breaking the promise.

"But you told me..." The orange-haired spoke, but the terror behind only made it sound like a small whine.

Lev chuckled cold-heartedly. "Mhhh, what will happen--" he leaned closer wildly to Hinata to whisper silently "-- of your 'friendship' if I ever told _him_ that you liked  _him_ all along."

Hinata's eyes widened in strong panic, his palms and ears felt incredibly hot. It was as if he's starting to burn with fever. "Kage-"

Whatever he was going to say was cutted off with a sound.

Lev had already turned around quickly with his cunningly fast instincts to the source of the noise, but the orange-haired was still looking at him, unable to move.

Hinata never knew why, but somehow it suddenly felt like he was submerged in a bathtub full of freezing ice. His spine suddenly seem like it was being scraped with a thin metal left outside in the middle of winter.

Hinata once took pride of the natural given gift of sharp intuition he has ever since birth, but right now he cursed the present with utter disgust.Because whatever made the sound, he somehow knew the source without looking.

Slowly though, the orange-haired turned his head around, with regret in every movement. He traced his eyes first upon the ground up to the shoes of someone. The shoe was familiar. Hinata's breathing stopped from here as he looked up.

Brown eyes met with the sharp blue eyes brimming with tears.

Hinata's stare widened even further, unconsciously his hands reached forward to the black-haired man before his eyes. His heart felt like it was being crushed under the weight of regret.

The orange-haired had once tried imagining what Kageyama looked like crying, because he had never ever seen the setter let even one droplet of tear roll out. But now, he couldn't begin with the emotions swelling up inside him, because it _freaking_ hurts, it _freaking_ hurts seeing his favorite setter cry.

Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but Kageyama had already run away, leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, the Murasakibara in me has woken up, and now I'm too lazy to even.   
> But whoooo, Hinata's little crush ei?

**Author's Note:**

> *futon- Japanese mattress, it has a frame that folds in half and can be used as couch or bed. You can see anime folks sleeping on this on the floor.


End file.
